


Have We Met?

by RadioactiveRose



Series: The Life of A Girl Born to Torchwood [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, First Meeting, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Ianthe back to meet her father. The fourth part in my "Violet Flower" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have We Met?

Whirling about like a mad man, touching every little bobble and flicking every lever, he turned to look over at Thea, oh how he had a real treat for her. Of course, he simply had to do something special this year for her birthday, must be a great, no spectacular celebration! Let's see though, they had seen Brex Centauri, Planet 84, Chiello Prime, and so much more. There had to be something…Oh, oh yes yes that was perfect! Brilliant even, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. This was going to be a birthday Ianthe Jones wouldn't soon forget.

"Well Doctor, I'm not sure how you're going to be able to top that, but I'm sure you've got a trick or two up your sleeve." Still in a daze after visiting the Planet Brosthenian, it was a whole planet that was submerged in water, yet it could still sustain life and you could breathe without support.

"Ah, Thea my dear, wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked. It had been a year in real time, yet I still couldn't get used to this, so many things were happening.

"So tell me Doctor, what 'ave you got planned for me this time?" The Doctor winked, "Well I really couldn't say now, would ruin the surprise. Although I do think it's a grand old idea. Really had been planning on stopping by there anyways…"

"Doctor, your point?" He straightened up, still flicking levers on the consol, his brown hair obscuring his right eye.

"Right, no I guess I should tell you, it is your birthday after all, you know it'll be nice having a cuppa with them after so long, been a while you know, really should have stopped by sooner than now but you know I get distracted with everything I can show you, so many things so little-"

"Doctor! You're rambling again!" He came over, ruffling my hair, which caused me to swipe at it, and then run a hand through my hair to try and straighten up the knotted and mussed curls.

"Alright, right I know your just bursting with curiosity. Well, Ianthe, Thea, Harkness Jones. How do you feel about a visit to Torchwood?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you've stuck to this series so far then I thank you. For any of you who might care, Ianthe has a tumblr which is theaharknessjones.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you like RP then you should follow her :3  
> I know she'll follow you back and she's quiet friendly. LOL sorry everyone, but I'm a tumblr addict.  
> Anyways, thank you all! Hope you enjoy~


End file.
